In the prior art, carboxylic acid terminated diamides have been described by G. F. D'Alelio (U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,105--Dec. 9, 1969) which were prepared from aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon diamines and then reacted with glycidyl acrylate to form radiation curable polymers. Carboxylic acid terminated diamides have also been described by J. Bernstein et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,141--Nov. 17, 1970), J. H. Ackerman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,861--Nov. 24, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,293--May 8, 1973), E. Felder et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,197--Jan. 19, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,272--Apr. 4, 1972) and G. Buttermann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,204--Feb. 17, 1976) which are prepared by reacting the amino group of an amino substituted benzoic acid, optionally having iodine or other substituents on the benzene ring, with a dicarboxylic acid or the acid chloride or acid bromide thereof and which are useful as radiopaque agents.
Customarily, metal working fluids, which may be aqueous or non-aqueous compositions, are used in such metal working methods as cutting, grinding, forming, rolling, forging, drilling, broaching and milling to increase tool life, increase production rates and achieve quality finished products. These metal working fluids, among other things, must provide a lubricating and cooling action in the working of the metal stock or part. Such lubricating and cooling action tends to decrease tool wear, thereby increasing tool life, aids in providing high quality surface finish and assists in achieving accurately finished parts. Additionally, the cooling and lubricating functions of metal working fluids increase metal removal rates and non chip forming metal processing rates. To achieve such benefits in metal working processes, the metal working fluids and the components thereof should exhibit stability under normal (e.g. room temperature storage) conditions and the physical, chemical and thermal conditions encountered in metal working processes. Additionally, the metal working fluid should not cause or promote corrosion of the metal workpiece and/or tool. Many of these properties of stability and corrosion prevention of metal working fluids also apply to lubricants useful in non-metal working situations such as in the lubrication of traveling contacting metallic surfaces to retard or prevent wearing thereof and to reduce the forces associated with moving such metal surfaces relative to each other. However, lubricants and metal working fluids of the prior art have been found to lack or be seriously limited in one or more of these or other properties so as to restrict the usefulness of such lubricants and metal working fluids. Thus, the art constantly strives to overcome such deficiences and to fill the need for better lubricants and metal working fluids.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel carboxylic acid terminated diamide and the alkali metal, ammonium or organic amine salts thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stable effective lubricant.
A still further object of this invention is to provide metal working fluids comprising a carboxylic acid terminated diamide or the alkali metal, ammonium or organic amine salts thereof.
These objects and others will become apparent from the following more detailed description of this invention.